Fanmade Episodes
To enter fanmade content, go to Fanmade Content Board. Before Posting, Please Read Not having read these policies is not an excuse. Fanmade Content Rules * No inappropriate language/profanity. (think first: is this something you'd say to a little kid?) * Content must relate somehow to ''Lab Rats'''' (Lab Rats: Elite Force)'' or ''Mighty Med''. * Content cannot contain inappropriate content. * Do not create content that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. * Do not any disturbing content. (talking religion, disturbing stories, politics, etc.) * You must follow the Posting Layout seen below before posting. (A warning will result if not followed) * Do not edit any content that is not yours. If you wish for your fanfiction to include profanity, inappropriate content, etc., it may not be posted here. Although, providing a link on your userpage/blog post AND giving a warning with a rating (PG-13 DSLV, etc.) is acceptable. Posting Layout (must follow) When posting your fanmade episode, you must follow this layout. Episode Title | By: Person Any subheading needed can be added in with Subheading Title Please use this layout to avoid confusion. If you are seen ignoring it, it'll result in a warning. ---- Fanmade content starts below this line ---- Fanmade Episodes Theories | Official BrandonF Cast Episodes Fanmade Episodes | BionicSuperhero Recurring Cast from Lab Rats * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Max Charles as Spin * Ashley Argota as Taylor Main Cast Fanmade Episodes | MightyMed123 Hello guys, it's me, MightyMed123! Today I decided to start writing my own Fanmade Episodes, just to make things a little bit more interesting because who am I kidding the series premiere is so far away! Anyway, it won't be anything big as that's all I've got.. Cast Season 1 The Last Might | Eliteforcer Plot Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase contact eachother after Mighty Med & Mighty Max are destroyed by a band of unknown super-villains. Story (Previously on Lab Rats and Mighty Med: Bree and Chase discover their true origins and start dating, while Oliver and Kaz are flying around the city.) Skylar replies to Chase's call, and says ok then she, Oliver, and Kaz come-over. Bree and Chase announce they are now in a relationship and their true orgins to Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar. Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar explain that Mighty Med has been destroyed alongside Mighty Max by unknown super-villains and also explain Bridget. Mr. Davenport then approaches them and they tell him about Mighty Med & Mighty Max destruction + Bridget. He then introduces all new completely revamped Mission Suits for Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase. Bree and Chase introduce to Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar their bedrooms and introduce them to mission creek and everything. Bree Storm | Eliteforcer Plot Oliver, Kaz, and Chase take Bree and Skylar to Caldera, after discovering Bree is Skylar's bigger sister and a Calderan not a human, also meaning Bree's full name is Bree Storm. Story Oliver and Chase finish working on a new wormhole transporter and when they show it to Kaz, Skylar, and Bree, they all go to Caldera together but Bree forgets her atmosphere regulator package. Chase gets very worried about her not making it because of the extreme climate on Caldera. Bree acts just fine and feels the same way Skylar feels. After walking alot of miles, Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase see a women who looks like Skylar and Bree in a way, when they talk to her they discover that she is their mother, Bree is immortal, and Bree is a older sister to Skylar. Chase reacts to this by telling Bree that its why people as beutiful as her are so rare on Earth. They all return to Earth after meeting Bree and Skylar's mom. Brylar Fashion Line | Eliteforcer Plot Kaz, Skylar, and Bree join forces together and create their own fashion line, while Oliver and Chase go to a competition but then something goes horribly wrong causing everything to get cancelled. Story Bree, Skylar, and Kaz are watching a fashion show on a tablet, and then they 3 decide to make their own fashion line. When Oliver and Chase hear about that, Oliver tells them "good luck" but Chase puts them down by saying " I couldn't care less". Bree, Skylar, and Kaz together start designing many outfits, in order to have them all presented into a fashion show. While Oliver and Chase are on the way to the mathlympics, Oliver tells Chase they should've helped Bree, Skylar, and Kaz instead of leaving them behind. While in the car, Bree admits she does'nt really like Chase, but then Kaz pretends to support her and talk her out of disliking him but he purposefully, causes Bree to like him instead. Bree then says to Kaz he is right and she should slowly break up with Chase mainly because they have nothing in common. Fanmade Episodes | Proffesor X Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Recurring Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan *Auggie Issac as Gus *Madison Pettis as Janelle *Ashley Argota as Taylor *Brandon Salgado-Terris as Bob *Max Charles as Spin *Jilon VanOver as Tecton *Ben Giroux as Dark Warrior *Mike Beaver as Óptimo *Carly Hollas as Solar Flare *Alina Andrei as Alley Cat *Jenelle McKee as Gamma Girl *Jamie Dambo as Bridget/Mr. Terror *James Ryan as Megahertz *Isabelle Furhman as Teckla *Elle Fanning as Twilight *Grace Phipps as Veritas *Nancy Patiño as Mandy Stark *Liv Tyler as Miss Blanchett *Ross Butler as The Black Samurai *Cody Simpson as Simon *Logan Lerman as Blaze *Jack Black as Mr. Hannigan *Hugo Weaving as Dr. Hydron Guest Cast *Piper Curda as Maiara *Lucien Laviscount as Helios *Debby Ryan as Remix *Gianna LePera as Spark *Brett Johnson as Blue Tornado *Dove Cameron as Galactic Girl *Bradley Dodds as Captain Atomic *Liam Hemsworth as Steel Episodes 101 The Last Might After Mighty Med is destroyed, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar decide to hide from Bridget until they find a safe place to stay, they are attacked by a mysterious figure, but are saved by Kaz's neighbour Mandy. They're taken to the Bionic Island where they find all the superheroes alive and well. They vow to take down the ones who dared to destroy Mighty Med and along with Bree and Chase, they form the Elite Squad. 102 Haunted Melody It's Halloween and the guys are looking foward to have fun, but some "undead" musicians are hypnotizing people to do their bidding with their music. Bree and Skylar are the only ones unaffected by this, as Bree has a temporal hearing problem and Skylar has a strong mind and is able to resist hypnosis. When they learn that the mystical power instruments are the only thing that can defeat them, they consult Remix for help, will she be able to help? Spike's Back| by NitinLikesLabRats Plot: When Chase's bionic chip gets a little old, it causus him to get a deadly disease. Oliver and Kaz then find out if his blood pressure gets a little too high, Chase would turn on the Elite Force and would then be able to destroy the squad because it would allow him to use every bionic ability ( only if he's evil ). Which gives them an unexpected visit from Spike SubPlot: When Sklyar and Bree get tired of sharing rooms with the superheroes, they end up sharing room with each other, which causes a few problems. Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Bradely Steven Perry as Kaz * Paris Belec as Skyar Storm * Jake Short as Oliver Category:Fanmade Category:2016 Category:Fanmade Content